1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional endoscope apparatus has a zoom control unit for controlling the enlargement and reduction in size of an optical image that is provided separately from a CCU (Camera Control Unit), as disclosed, for example, by Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-322566 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-336497.